Life of the Grimm's
by walletpop105
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be very good. Anywhoo,Puck's sister comes.About Briar and Uncle Jake.Daphne and Red. And I guess if you guys want some of Sabrina and Puck.  Even though I think people take that PuckSabrina think a little to far
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first story so please go easy. Don't be too harsh, BUT tell me what I need to do fix and things! =)*

Sabrina is 13, Daphne is 9, and Puck is 13. AND it's been hm, I think 2 years? In Ferryport Landing. Something like that.

**Chapter 1:**

**"Puuuuuck!" Sabrina yells. She stomps towards Puck's room, face red from anger and fists clenched. She barges into his room without caring about the "Danger!" and "Do Not Enter!" signs taped to his door. She enters his amazing magical room. It's every child's dream room. But with a roof over their head. "Who are you?" Sabrina asks. "I'm Soffe, and no not like the shorts. Only it sounds like it and it's spelled like it. Hm. So yea I guess like the shorts." The girl responds happily. Even though Sabrina was scared by the girl she though Soffe was pretty. She had medium length, brown dark hair. Sparkly, huge, hazel eyes. She was a little short and she looked about the same age she was, maybe a year older. Soffe seemed bubbly, and friendly. Her skin was tan smooth. Sabrina felt a little jealous over her. The girl smiled sweetly. "If you're looking for Puck he's not here." She says. "And nice hair by the way!" Sabrina scowled. Puck snuck into Sabrina's room when she was sleeping and died her hair red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. She looked like freak that didn't know how to do her own hair. Sabrina forced a smile. Soffe was still staring at her. I'm not a freak! Sabrina thought. Just then, Daphne and Puck come walking in. Puck laughs. "Hey, nice hair, Grimm!" He keeps laughing. "I like it! It's pretty and I LOVE rainbows!" Daphne said. "Well, I think it's better than having a stuffed unicorn named Kraven the Deceiver." Daphne said giggling. "You still have that thing?" Soffe asked Puck. I nodded angrily. "WOAH! I didn't even see the girl!" Daphne yelled and ran over to Soffe and hugged her waist. "You shall be my new best friend!" Daphne exclaimed. Soffe laughed. "Alright." Soffe pats Daphne's back. Sabrina was happy for her sister. Ever since their parents disappeared Sabrina and Daphne had to live in the orphanage with mean, weird kids. Daphne never had a friend. Now, she actually does and Sabrina was glad. Daphne loosens her grip. "Now we all have friends! Sabrina has Puck and I have…" Daphne pauses not knowing her new friend's name. "Soffe," Soffe says. "And I have Soffe!" She finishes. Puck and Sabrina glance at each other. "Why do I get the slim ball?" Sabrina complained. "Cause you to LOOOOOVVVE each other!" Daphne says giving them kissy faces. "EW!" they both said. "Libelings, time for break feast!" Granny Relda calls to the kids.**

***Alright so what did you think? Yeah I know boring! But hopefully it will get better. Let's hope!***

**P.S. I know the girl's name is really odd(Soffe) but I couldn't think of anything else and I was wearing Soffe shorts at the time(hehe)and soo yea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All of the children rush down the stairs to the dining room. "Oh Good Heavens child! I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?" Granny Relda cries when she spots Soffe. Soffe smiles softly. "I know, I've been…busy." Soffe says winking at Granny when she said the word busy. "Hm, with the 'man'." Granny asks. Soffe nods. Soffe heads to the dining and takes a seat next to Puck. Ugh, why does she have to sit next to him? There's another seat women! Sabrina thinks to herself. No, I don't like Puck! Puck is gross, annoying, and over five thousand years old! Sabrina shakes the thought out of her head. "Granny how do you know Soffe?" Daphne asks as the Old Women sets down a plate of blue eggs, purple pancakes, and orange syrup in front of every kid. Soffe glances the Old Women an odd look. The don't-sell-me-out-look. "Uh, well you see, were uh, um, her parents are I are close." Granny stutters. "Oh, alright! Well, she's my new best friend!" Daphne replies. Soffe grins. "So, Soffe, how do you and Puck know each other?" Sabrina asks curious. "I'll tell you tomorrow." She responds a little annoyed. "Why not now?" Sabrina asks. "Why do you even care? I know you love me, with my hot body and handsome looks, but don't be so nosy!" Puck interrupts. Sabrina gives him an evil glare. "I am NOT in love with you! That was one time! And besides you KISSED ME!" Sabrina shouts. No one says anything. "EEEEEP! You two kissed? When? Why? Where? Was it nice?" Daphne squeals. Puck grits his teeth. "It was two years ago. It's in the past now!" Puck yells. "So let's pretend it NEVER happened!" Everyone was shocked. Puck never usually yells. "Agreed." Sabrina agrees. Puck gets out of his seat and storms upstairs, followed by Sabrina.

Silence in the dining room.

"Well, I guess we know we like each other." Daphne finally says.

Soffe smiles and nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Around five in the morning Sabrina's alarm clock went. She looked over at her sister. She could sleep through World War three. Sabrina thought to herself. She shakes Daphne awake. "Daphne, wake up!" She yells a little too loud. "Whazzabigidea?" Daphne mutters, while rubbing her eyes. "I have to find out about this girl, Soffe." Daphne groans. "Now get up," Sabrina commands. Sleepily, Daphne climbs out of the twin bed.

Together they carefully make their way down the stairs. Why does she care so much about Soffe? And why do I have to come? Daphne wanders. They find Soffe huddled in a blanket, in the corner of the couch. The slowly tip toe to the couch. Daphne pokes her to see if she will wake up. "Let me do it." Sabrina offers. Sabrina roughly shakes Soffe. "NOOO! Justtwomoreminutes!" Soffe mumbles. Sabrina shakes her again. Soffe starts shooing them away. "Soffe, wake up." Sabrina says. "No, Grandma I don't want a monkey! What? No! I told the pirate to keep it a box!" Soffe shouts. Sabrina again roughly shakes her. WHACK! Soffe slaps Sabrina on the cheek. Now, Soffe's awake. "OW! Dude!" Sabrina complains. "OOO, sorry." Soffe apologizes; Sabrina gives her the evil glare. "So, now you woken me, what do you want?" Soffe asks, rubbing her eyes. "I wanna know about you." Sabrina says annoyed. "It's five in the morning!" Soffe complains. "Yes, I know. But you said in the morning. And guess what? It's the morning!" Sabrina declares. Soffe rolls her eyes. "Alright fine. Well, I'm an angel." Daphne and Sabrina gasp. "You're an angel? I'm friends with an angel!" Daphne squeals. "Not huh." Sabrina denies. "It's true, watch." Suddenly wings pop out of Soffe's back. "OH. MY. GOSH!" Daphne squeals. Sabrina had to admit they were really pretty. The glowed, and were a beautiful white. The girls watched the wings in awe. "OK, so you're an angel what else?" Sabrina asks. Soffe takes a deep breath. "I'm also Puck's sister." No one talked. "Really?" Daphne finally asked. Soffe nodded. "Well then how come Puck never talked about you?" Sabrina asked. "Cause, I'm stronger than Puck. I'm also more royalty than him. He gets jealous when someone can bet him at something. We've all learned that." Sabrina nods. "So what do they call you?" Sabrina asked not really sure if she believed Soffe. "Ugh, I'm the Queen of Pranks. Puck and I have always been a team whenever it came to pranking."

"I still don't believe you," Sabrina says.

"You look nothing like Puck."

"Yeah I know. I'm adopted. Sadly."

"Well, that explains a LOT more."

Soffe smiles.

"So, keep talking. Do you have any powers?" Daphne asks in amazement.

"Yep. I can grant any wish, reverse any spell, time travel, and turn into anything I want. But unfortunately, I put those powers into a box, because I was grounded. So now I can only do…" Soffe paused. "I can do this. Daphne stand in the corner." Daphne walks to the corner and stands. With her pointer finger Soffe points it at Daphne and suddenly Daphne is floating in mid air. Wherever Soffe's finger moved Daphne moved. She sets Daphne down. "THAT was cool!" "Yep! I can also do this, Sabrina charge at me like you're really angry because I stole your man, Puck." Soffe says with a mischief grin. Sabrina's face started to red with anger. She hated when people said that she liked Puck. "I don't like him!" She announces. "There you go, anger. Come at me."

If Soffe was afraid she didn't show it. Sabrina goes rushing at Soffe with fists clenched. Right before Sabrina could touch Soffe, she put her hands in front of her and Sabrina flew backwards. "What was that?" Sabrina cried getting up. "Force field. Also, while someone is in mid air I can freeze them there. But not actually freeze, they just wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Like they could their body parts and could talk but not just actually move. Get what I'm saying?" The girls nod. "Awesome! Now let me get some sleep, mommas tired." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Alright, good-night!" Daphne says skips off to bed. Sabrina moans. "What's up?" Soffe asks. "I don't want to bed. The next morning I'm sure to find myself in some goop, or with a spider on my face." Sabrina sighs. "Hey, listen I know its hard getting used to Puck. But the only reason he pranks is because he's in LOOOOOVE with you. I mean c'mon I would like to have him still pranking me. Actually, and this might sound gross but at one point I actually liked Puck. He's a guy a girl could love. Well a girl of my type. I don't think farts and stink bombs are gross, I laugh at that." Soffe admitted. "EW, why?" Sabrina asks in disgust. Soffe shrugs. "It's just funny to me. I know it's weird, but it's who I am."

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"If you're Puck's sister, than why weren't you with him when Daphne, him, and me first met?"

"Because Moth was going to come and find Puck. But I had to go back and stop her. Yeah she's pretty mad at you for taking her man."

"I didn't take him! He chose me!"

"Yeah yeah I know. Also, one more thing, it's obvious you like Puck, and Puck likes you, so just tell him."

"I've already told you I don't like!"

"That's what they all say. So if you don't like him you wouldn't mind if I spent everyday with him?"

Sabrina was silent.

"No. I wouldn't care. Not one bit. Now I'm going to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Uh, I'm tired of Puck's pranks!" Sabrina announces as she sits down for break feast. Puck and Daphne were still asleep. "Like I said before, it takes time getting used to." Soffe explains. Sabrina sighs. "But why me? Why not Daphne. He likes Daphne." Sabrina whines. "Puck likes Daphne as a sister. He likes YOU as a, hm, he likes you. Let's say that."

"Man, why was a born with such incredible great looks." Sabrina jokes. Soffe and Granny Relda brake out laughing. "OH! I forgot to tell you I have a wand that can give or change clothes!" Soffe shouts. Sabrina shrugs. "So."

"SO? So, I can change your look, Daphne's look, and Puck's."

Sabrina nods. "Alright, bring on the clothes." Soffe pulls out a wand out of no where. "Gimme some modern day clothes." Soffe says. There was a blue light out of it and it ran throughout the house. Sabrina looked down at herself and frowned. "I'm still wearing ugly clothes." "Go check upstairs."

Sabrina ran upstairs with Soffe floating behind her. As she enters the room that she and Daphne shares she pushes Daphne off the bed and she falls to the floor. "HEY! What was that for?" Daphne cries climbing off the floor. "Sorry, but we got new clothes! We finally can roam around this town in style!" Sabrina said laughing at her own joke. Daphne and Soffe roll their eyes. Sabrina opens their closet door and gasped. In the closet was brand name clothes; Aero, Hollister, Skinny jeans, Converse, skate boarding shoes, and much more! "Holy cow! That's a lot of clothes!" Daphne cries. Sabrina was amazed. Ever since their parents disappeared years ago, she never had normal brand name clothes. She actually never worried about clothes. Not until now. "You like?" Soffe asked. Daphne and Sabrina nod excitedly. "Good, my work here is done." Daphne turned to her "You're leaving?" she asked devastated. Soffe smiled and shook her head NO. "Good, I don't know what I or Elvis would do without you!" Just then Puck comes barging. "SOFFE! Why did you change my clothes?" he asked angrily. "They're gross."

"Come on! That was my favorite green hoody!"

"Don't worry I got you a new one. And new pants, and new other stuff. If you think Sabrina is all over you know, think about when you put on new nicer clothes." Soffe glances at Sabrina.

"I know I'm hot but I don't need a Grimm all over me. But I guess it's too late."

Sabrina sighs. "I don't like Puck!"

"Yes you do!" Daphne and Soffe both say.

"Yea whatever." Sabrina sighs.

"Lieblings, hurry you've have school!" Granny Relda calls. Everyone groans. "YAY! I get to see Red!" Daphne exclaims. "Who?" Sabrina asks hoping it wasn't Little Red Riding Hood. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, Red is normal now and today she's coming to school," Daphne explains. Puck and Sabrina stare at her like she's crazy. "That girl is CRRRRRAAAZZZY!" Puck yells. (He he get the joke; from the commercial. WOW I am SO funny! Yeah not really ) "Not huh! The doctor's said that when they went to her room she was perfectly fine."

"Soffe did YOU have anything to do with this?" Sabrina asks. Soffe whistles and pretends she didn't here anything. "Soffe, did you?" She asks again.

"Yeah. I felt bad because Daphne never had a chance to have a real friend and Red is closer to her age. So I snuck out, and made her normal. What's the big deal?"

"Red is crazy!"

"Not anymore! Granny Relda knows anyways."

"She does?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"CHILDREN! Stop all of the chit-chat and get ready for school!" Granny Relda hollers. "I'm out." Puck says and leaves. Sabrina glances at Soffe. "You can leave too." "Yeah, I would but you know I don't have a room so, like I don't clothes, and like I don't want to go to school naked, so likes yeah. Could I borrow some?" "If you're going to beg, I guess." Sabrina replies with a smile.

"I feel hot." Sabrina jokes as she looks herself in the mirror. Soffe and Daphne laugh. Sabrina was wearing a baby blue V neck, with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. Daphne was wearing a lime green plaid shirt with, black capris and red converse. Puck and Soffe were almost matching. Puck of course had on his (new) green hoody. Soffe had a purple tank top under a lime green hoody. Puck was wearing black baggy pants, Soffe had black skinny jeans and Puck had black and blue DC shoes. While Soffe had lime green and black DC skateboard shoes. "You stole my look." Puck says when he sees Soffe. "Stole it? I made it look better." Puck snorted. "Yup, sure." He says sarcastically. "Aw you two are matching!" Granny cries when she notices them. Puck scowls. "Alrighty kids get in the jalopy." Uncle Jake says when all of the children are downstairs. "Kids? I am not a kid. I'm a man! I'm a manlier man then you are! I'm over four thousand years old!" Puck argues. Uncle Jake laughs. "Whatever you say. You may be over thousands of years old but you act like a child." Puck shrugs.

Uncle Jake dropped Daphne off at M. Heart Elementary school. And Puck and Sabrina at M. Heart Middle school. (Sadly Charming is still not Mayor) "Thanks Uncle Jake," Sabrina says as she gets out of the old machine. "No prob bob," Uncle Jake laughs at his own joke. Sabrina rolls her eyes and waves good-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (****SPOV)**

The school day dragged on like always. Puck and I were both in the 8th grade. Soffe isn't going to school today since she just came here. Also, some Everafters are working on building a new room for her, so now she doesn't have to sleep on the couch or in Puck's room. Anyways, Granny Relda made sure that Puck and I were in the same classes for every subject. Now, he's always shooting spitballs at me and throwing me dumb notes that say 'Yo Grimm move your big head!' or 'Barf face stop turning around and looking at me! Why can't you keep your eyes off me?' It's getting on my nerves! I wander how Daphne is doing. She now entered the fourth grade. Lucky her. Hopefully Red is actually normal and not some weird psycho she was before. _Ring ring. _YAY finally school is over! I pack up my books and hurry out the door hoping not to run into, Puck. "Hey Grimm wait up!" a voice shouts. I turn around only to find Puck. "Ugh, what do you want?" I ask dryly.

"Did you get the math assignment?"

"We were just in math you idiot!"

Puck didn't say anything. I kind of have a feeling that he just wanted to talk to me. Maybe he likes me! No, no Sabrina shake that out of your head. But, he's, kind of, in a way cute. BARF! No way! I can't be in love with…PUCK! He's over four thousand years old and he's smelly and obnoxious. But, when we kissed two years ago, it was like the world stopped. At that moment I instantly fell in love with him. WOAH back to reality! Puck's staring at me. Do I have something in my teeth? "So?" "So, what?" I ask confused.

"CAN I HAVE THE ASSIGNMENT?" Puck shouts.

"Oh rite sure, I'll give it to you at home."

"No, Soffe and I are going to the woods tonight because people are complaining that they saw a Jabberwocky. So, we're going to go fight it."

"Without me? Jerk,"

"Yeah, she can actually fight and not cry."

"I didn't cr…" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. I was interrupted by the school bell. "Have fun fighting the Jabberwocky," I say as I head out the door.

I waited outside M. Heart Elementary school for Daphne. _Where is she? _I ask myself. I've been standing out here for about 20 minutes.

Ah there she is. And is she with…RED? Wow, Red actually looks normal. Of course she's wearing her red cloak but still looks normal. She has a red short sleeve shirt that says "Me and You are friends, You smile, I smile… You hurt, I hurt… You cry, I cry… You jump off a bridge, I'm gonna miss your E-mails" and jeans with weird shoes. I can't even explain them. Daphne and Red walk up together to me. "Hey 'Brina!" Red greets. I'm shocked. For one she barley knows me, only people who really know me call me 'Brina. Like Uncle Jake, and Uncle Jake, and Daphne… I think. Whatever. "Uh, hi Red, you feeling alright?" I ask. She nods. "That's good. So Red, who are you living with?"

Tears form in her eyes. I have to think fast "Uh, I mean you're living with us, remember?" WHAT! What did I just do there? Shoot. Her face lights up. "Oh, I don't remember but if you insist."

Just then Puck comes running up. "Hey, marshmallow and…Red."

"Yeah, Red is going to live with us now. It was 'Brina's idea." Daphne explains. Well that answers one of my questions; Daphne does call me 'Brina. "WHAT!" Puck yells. Everyone nods. "Well we better get home; don't want Granny Relda get concerned." I say trying to change the subject. AND WE'RE OFF! Walking home. Puck, Daphne, me, and Red.

"GRANNY!" Daphne calls when she enters our home. "_Libeling _what is it?" She asks come out from the kitchen. "Red is going to live with us."

"What? Oh, I mean, that's wonderful."

"Yep! Come Red, I'm going to show you my room." And together Red and Daphne hustle up the stairs.

About the same time Soffe comes running down. "'Brina you've gotta see my room!" she shouts and grabs me the wrist and flies me upstairs. Mirror was placed in Granny's room so now Soffe had the extra room down the hall. When we came to a closed door Soffe asks "Alright tell me what you think." She opens the door. My eyes fly out of my head and my mouth drops to the floor. "Um, Soffe I don't know what to say. It's, it's…ugly." I admit.

I see Soffe's face sadden. "Really?" She asks. "NO! Just kidding, it's awesome!" Soffe smiles. I had to admit it was an AWESOME bedroom. The walls were white, but had neon paints splattered all over the wall. Hanging from the ceiling was a shiny disco ball. Lucky. Her bed was in a far corner had a green blanket, purple mattress, and blue pillows. In the other corner was a walk- in closet filled with TONS of new clothes. Also in the middle of the hard- wood floor was a polka dotted rug. OH AND on the ceiling was letters that spell S-O-F-F-E. Also on one of her walls she has pictures of everyone in our family, mainly ones of Puck. Man do I wish I had her room.

(DPOV)

I can not believe Red is living with us! This is like an AWESOME time. Well, for me! But I do feel bad because now Soffe doesn't have a friend. Who am I kidding 'Brina LOVES her! Well I hope so. Anyways, I just checked out Soffe's room. One word, AMAZING! It's so, so, FUNKALISHOUS! Yeah, that's my new word it means super funky. I'm always making up words. "Daphne, Red, Soffe, Sabrina, Puck, Elvis, come down for dinner!" Granny calls. There's A LOT of people living in this home now. Let's see there's 'Brina, Red, Puck, that's three, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Elvis that's six, and ME, that makes seven. But I think Uncle Jake is going to purpose to Briar Rose and maybe they'll have kids, so that would make like a lot more. I don't think this house is big enough for all of us. My parents, Henry and Veronica finally woke up about two years ago. They asked us if we wanted to go back to New York. Of course I wanted to stay here but 'Brina was like 'Hmm I don't know. Like I'm gonna miss a lot of people.' Or something like that, And I knew who she was talking about…Puck. Everyone knows they like each other I just don't get why they won't date. GORSH it makes me angry! (By the Way, gorsh just means gosh but cooler!)

I head downstairs to the dining room. Hopefully Granny made Spaghetti with black meatballs. Nope. It's actually, regular food. "Granny," I say "Where's the food you normally make?" Granny sets down a plate of normal chicken down in front of everyone, even Elvis. "Oh, Uncle Jake purposed to Briar." Granny says excitedly. "No way?" I say, but no one answers. I only find out I said it in my head. "No way!" I actually say out loud. Granny nods. "He's picking her up right now." I'm flipping out right now! I'm spazing. I'm jittery. Briar Rose is really nice and pretty. I hope I get to be their flower. Maybe Sabrina will be her brides mate. Wait, she's too young and Briar has friends. Duh!

Everyone is now sitting around the table. Sabrina next to me. Puck and Soffe are sitting next to each other. Of course Uncle Jake and Briar are sitting next to each other. Granny is at one end, and Red is at the other end. OH and Elvis is roaming around looking for food that has dropped. "So Uncle Jake, when are you and Briar having a wedding?" I ask. "I think, soon. Maybe in July." Uncle Jake answers. "July? No way, that's too early." Briar complains. "Eh, yeah I guess you're right, maybe September. Or August." Uncle Jake says. "Cool. Could I be your flower girl?" I ask. Briar smiles "Of course you can, and along with Red." She says. I glimpse Red and she glimpses back, we smile at each other. I love FerryPort Landing.

(No one's point of view)

"OH shoot, Soffe come on we have to fight the Jabberwocky!" Puck yells and flies out the door. "WOAH, what Jabberwocky?" Granny asks Soffe. "Well Puck told me that people are complaining about they've seen a Jabberwocky. So, Puck asked me if I would go with him to fight it." Soffe explains. "No, no. no, you two are NOT going to fight a Jabberwocky. Not alone at least."

"Old lady, please Puck and I are Everafters we'll be fine, but one swat at you and your goners." Granny sighs but gives in, "Alright, you may go." At that Soffe flies out the door.

Together Puck and Soffe fly around town looking for the Jabberwocky. "I thought there was only one more left, but Uncle Jake killed it." Soffe says dodging a house. "He did, and everyone thought too but I don't know." Puck replies. "JABBERWOCKY!" something screams. Soffe and Puck share a look. "Well, we know he's close." Soffe says. They flew to where the Jabberwocky was. "Wow he's HUGE!" Soffe says. Puck nods. Puck takes out his wooden sword ready to fight. "Do you think I should put him in an unpopible bubble, and freeze him in it?" Soffe asks. "You know that it not a bad idea. Then we could push into the river!" Puck says happily. "Let's fight a Jabberwocky!" and together they fight it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Puck charged at the Jabberwocky, and smacked it on the head. "JABBERWOCKY!" it roared. "Puck, don't even try let me handle this," Soffe says floating no too far from Puck and the beast. Puck moves out of the way and flies to where Soffe was. Soffe goes face to face with the Jabberwocky. "Prepare to meet your doom." Soffe says. Just then Sabrina and Daphne come running up. The Jabberwocky doesn't even notice them. The creature snatched Soffe into his hand. "I'M STUCK!" she shouts. As if it were on cue the Jabberwocky ripped threw one of Soffe's wings and tossed her aside like she was a used tissue. The sound was agonizing. "SOOOFFEEEE!" Puck yells. Sabrina looked over at Soffe. She was fighting to stay alive. Her eyes were bloodshot red. She was bleeding from where the wings were. Daphne rushed over and tried to pick Soffe up. Fail. The Jabberwocky roared, but fell over. Something shocked him. Puck and Sabrina turn around, to find Uncle Jake with a wand. "Someone help!" Daphne cries. Uncle Jake, Puck and Sabrina run over (Puck flies over) and help Soffe up. Uncle Jake carries her back to the house. Sabrina glances over at Puck. _He's crying. _Sabrina thinks to herself. Puck notices her staring at him and quickly whips away his tears.

(PPOV)

I'm sitting in my room, alone. I know I'm not supposed to care whether or not Soffe dies, but I'm her brother…I care. There's a knock at my door. I open it. It's Daphne. "Hey, marshmallow." I say. "Hi. I'm sorry about…Soffe." She says giving me a hug. I sigh, and say "I'm sorry too." Marshmallow looks up at me. "Why are you sorry?" She asks. "'Cause I dragged her with me,"

"It's not your fault." I nod. It's times like these that I actually have a heart. "Is there any way she can get better?" Daphne asks. My face lights up, "Actually, yeah there is!" I rush out of the room and into Sabrina and Daphne's room. Soffe is lying there. Granny and Sabrina are also there. "I know a way that she can wake up!" I exclaim. "It's kinda the way with your parents Sabrina. Someone who truly loves her as to kiss her, and then there is a spell were she is put into a cocoon. But like mine she doesn't have to pick someone to protect her. There is a force around it so people that she doesn't trust can't touch her." I breathe heavily. "Great, but where are we going to find someone who really loves her?" Sabrina asks. "Puck, don't you love her?" Old Lady asks. EW GROSS! "No way! That's so gross, she's my sister! But this dude that Soffe met fell instantly in love with her. His name is Dustin Grey."

"Where does he live?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm pretty sure here, because his mom is a fairy tale character, and so is his brother."

"Do you know who he is?" Old Lady asks.

"Yeah he's the Boy Who Cried Wolf."

"Really?"

I nod. "We've have some searching to do!" Granny cries.

(DPOV)

We searched ever book through the whole house and didn't find anything. "Hey Puck, what is Dustin's mom's name?" I ask. "Oh, it's…um…I think…Drusilla." Puck says. "She's one of the ugly stepsisters of Cinderella."

I gasp. I've heard stories that they are U-G-L-Y! I'm scared they might burn my face. "Oh I know where she works!" Granny cries. "_Lieblings,_ let's go."

"Where does she work?" Puck asks. "At a fancy restaurant called, Marea." We all hope in the jalopy and drive to Marea. OOO sounds fancy. "We're driving, we're driving, we're driving to Marea. We're driving, we're driving, we're driving to Marea. Marea, Marea, we're driving to therrrre! And I'm pretty sure I put on some clean underwear!" I sing. "We're driving, we're driving, we're driving to Marea. We're driving, we're driving, we're…" "SHUT UP!" Everyone hollers. "You don't have to be so mean." I mumble. FINALLY we're here! I jump out and run to the resturant. Inside I find an U-G-L-Y women. There are two kids who are waitors. Granny walks in and walks over to the woman. "Hello, Drusilla." Granny says. Drusilla had a Ginormous pimple right smack on her forehead. She tried to hide it but that sucker is too big for a hat. "If you want a table you have to have a reservation. Now, come back another day when you've made reservations." Drusilla snaps. "Oh, no were not here to eat, we need to ask you a question." Granny explains. "So, are you busy?" "What does it look like it? Oh no I'm not doing anything! Now why don't you and your stinky family go somewhere else!" Drusilla shouts and rolls her eyes. At…my granny? Oh no she didn't! That's it, here comes the Daphmyster! "Yo, fat old lady! Don't you talk to my granny like that! Why don't you go back where you came from…the tiolet, you piece of shi…" Granny covers my mouth before I say the word. "Daphne, please go wait outside," she commands. I shake my head no. "Then, please stay behind me and don't say a word." I nod and stand behind Granny. "I'm so sorry for my granddaughter. Anyways, I was wandering if we could borrow your son for a few minutes. It's an emergency, my um…daughter is very ill and we need someone to help her." Drusilla glares at granny. Ew! Her eyes are like big, blobs of poop. "What for?" She finally says. "My granddaughter, Soffe…" The hag's face lights up. "OOOOO Dustin will be so happy to see Soffe again. Sure you can take him. And why your at it you can take Ayden too!" The whole family is standing around Soffe. Sabrina, Granny, Puck, Uncle Jake, Briar Rose, Elvis, Red, and ME! Also, Dustin and Ayden are around too. Man, Ayden is HOT! He has black shaggy hair, with cute green eyes. Well actually one is blue and the other is green. That's so Funkalichous! He apperntly is my age. I think a year older, but we could date! We're perfect for each other. Oh granny's saying someone to Dustin. "So you know what to do right?" She asks. Darn I miss something. "Yep. I've been waiting for this for a LONG time. I've been in love ever since I layed my eyes on her." Dustin says. Wow he says the corniest things. Dustin walks over to the bed and plants a big one right on Soffe's lips. Soffe's eyes open. WHACK! Soffe kicks Dustin off of her and starts spitting. "Ew GROSS!" Soffe yells. "What you don't love me?" Dustin asks. "OF COURSE NOT! I didn't love you then, so what makes you think I would love you know?" LOOOOOOOOONG pause. "I-I-I don't know." "Great now I gotta go burn my mouth. THANKS!" Soffe gets up and walks out the door. "She's so hot." Dustin says. "Alright, Dustin, Ayden, thank you for coming, but I think it's time for you to leave." Granny says and escorts them out the house. *Soooo? How'd ya like it? Not the best yesh I know but I'm still working on other chapters. HOPEFULLY they will get better. Should I put in some lovey dovey stuff with Sabrina and Puck? Hmmm* 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Soffe POV)**

ICK! I can't believe Dustin just, just, kissed me! I mean come one have you seen him! He's like a, like a, like a, something! Grrr. He's NOT very handsome. He has like a reddish brown hair. Freckles, A LOT of freckles, not very tall, and a bit chunky.

Anyways, I'm finishing cleaning out my mouth, and lips. Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne, come in. "Sooo, how was it?" Puck asked with a sly grin. I glare at him. "Like you don't know." I say. "That guy was weird, he kept calling you HOT." Daphne said. "Yeah, I know. Titiana made me and everyone else to go to school. I met him there and he said that I was really pretty and blah, blah, blah." I explain.

"Well, he wasn't very cute," Daphne says.

I nod.

"Hey, where's Elvis?" Red asks coming in the bathroom. "He was with us when Ayden and Dustin were here. Right?"

I shrug. "Pf, I was asleep."

"My poor Elvy!" Daphne cries.

"Elvy?" Sabrina asks.

"I mean Elvis!" Daphne says and rushes downstairs.

"Granny, where's Elvis?" Daphne asks. "Oh, I don't know." Granny Relda says. "HE'S NOT HERE!" Daphne cries. She runs outside and calls his name. Sabrina, Red, Puck, and I all run after her. "Elvis! Elvis!" Daphne calls. We all do the same.

"Alright, we're going to have to split up." I say. "Daphne, you come with me. Red, you go with Sabrina and Puck."

"No, I'll fly solo." Puck says.

"Whatever."

Sabrina and Red go towards Main Street, Puck goes into the woods and Daphne and I go check out the alleys.

"I hear barking!" Daphne cries. "SHHH!" I shush. Daphne shushes. "I'll go-" Someone wraps a hand around my mouth. They have a knife. "Ok, Blondie, listen up." The person says. It was scratchy, and deep. I'm guessing it's a man. "I'm not blonde." I say under his hand. "Whatever. Listen up, I have your pooch. If you want him back you'll stay away from FerryPort Landing. If not, off with his head!" The man says. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Daphne yells. "Daphne, NO!" I scream as loud as I can. Daphne takes her hand back and _BAM_! Hits him in the cheek. The man cried out in pain. "Daphne run!" I yell. "Not without you!" Daphne says.

"Darn you kids!" Creepy man yells and throws his knife, at...Daphne. "Daphne MOVE!" I cry. But it's too late. The knife landed in her shoulder. It's a GIANTIC knife. Like a butcher knife. You know the big ones that cut like meat and stuff. Yeah that one. Who carries around a knife that big? Really it could hurt someone.

I run over to Daphne and try my best to cover up her cut. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" I scream. I rise to my feet and point my finger at Mr. Creepy (Sure that's what I'll call him). "OOO I'm so scared!" Mr. Creepy cries sarcastically. "What you gonna do, pretend you have mind control?"

"Nope." I point my finger towards the buildings and Mr. Creepy flies off the ground and goes where my finger does. "You're an Everafter!" he cries. I nod my head yes. "Duh! The only humans who live here now are the Grimms! So, I can do whatever I want to you. But, we can make a deal. You give me the dog, and never say a word about this and I'll let you go," I say trying to sound as confident as I can.

"Psh, no way!" Mr. Creepy says.

"Well, then someone's gonna have a rough night,"

I spin Mr. Creepy around and around and around and around until I'm sure he's about to barf. Quickly I point my finger to the ground. Mr. Creepy slams into it. Over and over and over I do it.

"Ready to give up?" I ask.

"Never!" He seethes.

"Fine then. I guess you wouldn't care if I took your knife and had a little fun with your body?"

"No, you wouldn't!"

I laugh. "Oh but I would!"

I put up my hand and Mr. Creepy stays where he is. I rush over to Daphne who's lying in a puddle of blood. Oh shinkerdoodles I gotta get her home. "Don't worry Daffy I'll be quick." I whisper and pull the knife out of her shoulder. There was a terrible cry. It was like a hyena. Scary. "I'm sorry." I say and rush back to Mr. Creepy. "Alright, give me the dog, and no one gets hurt. But you already hurt someone, so I guess…never mind. Just give me the dog." I command. Mr. Creepy shakes his head.

"Tough guy huh? Well, fine I can be tough too. And I'm not afraid to kill someone. So we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. And I prefer the easy way. But you know the hard way is always fun…but still!"

"You just think you're so tough. Now, you couldn't even hurt a fly. So, we can play your little game, but the bad guy always wins." Mr. Creepy says.

Oh great now he made me angry. I hate it when people think I'm not tough. Oh he cross the line.

I charge at Mr. Creepy. Knife held high. As I hurry towards him I see fear in his eyes….

PSH! He has Elvis AND he hurt Daffy, oh he gets pay-back.

"Alright, I'll give him back!" Mr. Creepy whimpers.

Darn, didn't get to kill him.

"Where is he?" I ask, knife still in the air.

"Over the other side of the fence," Mr. Creepy pants.

Hm, never actually noticed there was a fence behind Mr. Creepy.

"If you let me go, I'll go get him."

I stare at him.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I'll go get him."

I hop the fence and find Elvis in a cage that's really made for a Chihuahua. I pick of the cage and hop the fence again.

"Are you going to get me down from here?" Mr. Creepy asks.

"Hmmm, no. But you won't tell anyone about what just happened."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have a knife."

Mr. Creepy snarls.

"OK Daffy lets get you home."

***So, what did you think? When I typed "I'm not afraid," That song came to mind. Weird.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (No POV)**

Daphne lies on the floor of the Grimm's kitchen. Her arm is wrapped in towels and blood soaked through. "Granny I'm so sorry!" Soffe cries.

"It's alright dear. I think she'll be fine for now." Granny replies.

Soffe starts pacing around the kitchen. (She does that when she's nervous.)

Sabrina, Puck, and Red come rushing in the house. "Is she OK?" Sabrina asks. Puck was at the house when Soffe came so she told him to go find Sabrina and Red. "What happened?" Red asks.

"We came to an alley and there was this guy there. He got angry so he threw a knife at Daphne. I would have dodged it so it would have hit me but, I was too far away." Soffe explains pacing faster. Sabrina's face raged with anger. "WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN!" She screams. "WHAT IDIOT LET'S A KID GET HIT WITH A KNIFE!"

"Sabrina calm down." Granny Relda commands.

"She's an EVERAFTER she could have used her finger power to move Daphne out of the way!" Sabrina argues.

"I was scared, I panicked. And he threw it so fast I-I-I'm sorry!" Soffe says crying.

"You're just making up excuses! You've done nothing for this family! You might as well leave! You useless piece of shit!" Sabrina yells.

Now everyone was staring at her. She said the S word and that's not good. Soffe stopped pacing and was now angry.

"Oh, yeah **I **haven't done ANYTHING for this family! If you haven't noticed **I** saved Elvis! **I,** actually help build this house. **I** helped with mysteries! And all **YOU **done was complain, cry, and be a bitch to everyone!"

Everyone was silent. It was like someone turned the MUTE button on.

Finally Sabrina broke the silence. "That's it come and get some you filthy dog!"

"Nice comeback." Soffe says joking.

Sabrina comes charging at Soffe, who steps out of the way before she can take a whack at her face. Sabrina flies forward and hits her chin on the hard-wood floor. She quickly gets up and punches Soffe in the stomach. Soffe swings her arm back and _SLAM! _Soffe hit Sabrina right in the nose, which is now bleeding. Sabrina was startled by what happened but quickly recovered. She grabbed Soffe's arm and was about to break it from a move she saw on some boxing show, but Soffe dug her long nails into Sabrina's arm. "Let. Go." Soffe says digging her nails farther in. "No." Sabrina says, even though now her was bleeding and has finger nails dents.

Well, that just made Soffe dig her nails farther in. She smiled an evil smile. "I could I do this all day. Or until I touch bone. Which is close. Very, close."

Blood was pouring out of Sabrina's arm. The pain hurt her, but she couldn't say "stop."

"GIRLS!" Granny Relda hollers.

Soffe stops and she and Sabrina turn to look at Granny Relda. "Sabrina, it was not Soffe's fault. Now…go…to your room!" Granny Relda commands.

"Oh wow my room. She's the one that just punched me in my nose, AND made my arm bleed." Sabrina says, runs upstairs and slams her and Daphne's bedroom door.

Granny Relda looked to Soffe, "Soffe, I'm not yelling, but please could you go to your room too?" She said not really asking but telling. Soffe nods and heads to her room. "Nice punch." Puck whispers when she passes him. Soffe smiles but quickly fades when Granny Relda stares at her.

(PPOV)

At dinner Soffe and Sabrina didn't come down to eat. "Puck, could you take these plates to Soffe and Sabrina?" The Old Lady asks. I sigh. "Can't you do it? I don't like helping."

"Puck, please. Sabrina's mad at me. Just please take them."

"Listen Old Lady, I've told once, I've told you twice. I've told you more than a thousand times. I. Am. A. Villain-"

"PUCK I AM NOT ASKING I AM TELLING!"

Well, that made me poop my pants.

I groan, but take the plates from old lady.

I trudge up the stairs to Sabrina's room first. (It's closest to the stairs.) I knock. "Go away." Stink pot calls. "Yo, fat ugly, Old Lady made me do this, so you're going to open this door or I'm knocking it down." I threat.

"Have fun knocking this door down!"

"Grimm, just open the damn door!"

After about 5 minutes the door slowly opens and Grimm pokes her head. I hold up the plate of food. She takes the plate from me and shuts the door. "Thanks." She mumbles. I walk away but stop in my tracks. I can't believe I'm doing this but I turn around and knock on Grimm's bedroom door again.

"WHAT?" She screams.

I take a deep breathe and say, "Do you want to talk?"

OUCH! That really hurt me.

"Not really." Dogface says. I scowl but head down the hall to Soffe's room. The door is open so I walk in.

Whoa! I never actually have been in her room before.

It's pretty cool. But not as cool as mine.

"Soffe?" I call.

"In the closet!" A voice calls. I look around but don't see a closet.

"Where?" I ask. Suddenly in a corner, a door that looks like an elevator door opens and Soffe walks out. THAT was cool. "What are you doing in there?" I ask. "Does it matter?" She snaps.

"Oh come on Soffe, don't be angry with Sabrina. She gets like that. It's annoying but you get used to it. Sort of."

Soffe rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You know what I don't get, is that she always forgives you. But when I do one tiny thing wrong she blows up."

Puck doesn't say anything. He just stares blankly at Soffe like she hasn't said a word. Soffe snorts. "Well, that was dumb to say. Of course I know WHY she does that."

Now, Puck is back to Earth. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Oh Puck, silly little naïve Puck. You see, Sabrina likes you." Soffe explains, taking a seat in her swing chair.

"What? That's so dumb, she doesn't like me."

"Oh really? Then how come every time you do something horrible to her she does forgives and forgets a second later. But, when I do something that wasn't even my fault she goes all Mariah Carey on me." (Thank you too my friend who thought of that)

Puck shrugs. "I never noticed anything."

Soffe groans. "That's because you like her back!"

"EW! No way, never!"

"Dude, Puck I'm your sister, you can me anything. It's not like I'm going to go tell Sabrina that you like her. For one I hate her guts. She's really nosy, and stubborn."

"Ok, we all know she's stubborn. And it's just weird that I talk to my sister about my personal life."

"I GAVE YOU A KIDNEY!" Soffe shouts.

Puck laughs. "No you didn't."

"Ha, oh yeah. Just you know trying to convince you to tell me about your life."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going go, I'm getting bored."

Puck walks out the room and flies downstairs, leaving Soffe alone.

***How did ya like it? I want to give a big Thanks, to Puxawsome, for giving me the idea of Soffe and Sabrina fighting. This chapter was for her, sooo yeah.***


End file.
